A raven falls
by XxHellokittylover411xX
Summary: It's about Oz waking up and find's out something shocking that day...


**A raven fall's**

**In my story It's the younger taking care of the older one...I don't own any Pandora heart's and If I did that be depressing... I write sad,happy and romance in my story and by the way this is my first Fanfic so I'm sorry if it turn's out horrible but I will try harder! i promise.. I hope you enjoy!** **^-^**

I woke up that day, I stretched and sat up" I also notice Gil isn't at my bed side worrying about me so I quickly got up and went into his room to see his face all sweaty and pale I walk to him" putting my hand on his hot head then I put my other hand on mine to compare" I kinda started to freak out" Gil! Gil! "I yell and shaking him" huh... he mumbles "opening his eye's a little" your burning up Gil! "I yell" I am? "he say's confused" Yea, you have a fever... "I say frowning" don't worry i'm fine "he slowly sit's up" what are you doing? "i ask him" I can't sleep all day "he get's up and cover's his mouth coughing blood into his hand's" are you okay Gil? "he nod's walking to the bathroom shaking" "I knock on the door of the bathroom" Gil, are you okay in there? "I didn't hear a noise so I started to worry" Gil! "I open the door and see Gil on the floor clenching his stomach in pain" Gil! "I kneel down beside him also noticing the blood dripping from his mouth" Oz..."he look's up at me shaking" Gil your bleeding from the mouth..."whipping his mouth off" "He cough's some more" ... "watches the blood drip to the floor" "tear's falling down his face" Gahh! "he scream's in pain then coughing more blood on the floor" "I start to worry more I never seen Gil in so much pain" Gil! "I yell" "he grab's my shirt with his bloody hand coughing some more then he goes unconscious" "i look at the puddle of blood my heart pound's" Gil! "I yell shakily" "the door open's and I turn to see Alice" huh? what happened in here? "she asked" Gil...Is hurting "i say holding my chest, my eye's filling with tear's" Is he dead? "she asked chuckling at Gil in a puddle of blood" "I clenched my fist and punched the ground" No! he isn't dead! "I yell to alice" "she sighs" this is boring "she leave's the room" "suddenly my chest was throbbing holding it shaking" Ah! "I yelled out falling to the ground" Ah it hurt's "I yell some more" "I lie there screaming till the pain finally faded away" "panting I get up looking over at Gil" "I go into the living room and see alice on the couch" Alice! "i yell" What? "she looks at me" Help me with Gil please "i tell her" "she get's up and walk's over to me" What's in it for me? "she asks with a evil grin" "i sigh" I will make meat tonight if you help me..."i say with a smile" Ok I'l help you "she sighed" thank's alice "i go into the bathroom with alice following me" Okay you grab his leg's i'll grab his arm's..."I pick up his arms and alice picked up his leg's" Ugh.. He's heavy! "she yelled" I know but he can't stay on the bathroom floor..."we put him on the couch" "she pant's" ok...now...we got seaweed head...on the couch... what now! "she questionably yells at me" maybe Uncle oscar or shanon might help maybe break too but then again Gil doesn't like break "I scratch my head and sigh" your hopeless... Isn't there a doctor that we could call over here? "she asks me" yea that's a good Idea thank's Alice! "I yell happily at her" "she yawn's" I'm tired...I'm going to sleep "she walk's sleepily to her room" okay "I say picking up the phone calling a doctor" Hello.."the doctor say's" Hello can you come over and help me? "I ask" yea where do you live? "he asks" um.. I live at 225 pandora avenue... "I say" okay I'll be over there in about 15 minutes..."he say's" Okay bye "I say" Bye "the phone hang's up and I go to the closet and get a pillow and a blanket" "I go over to him Putting the pillow gently under his head then putting a blanket over him" "frowning I look at him trying to hold back the tear's" "I sigh" I wonder what's wrong Gilbert..."a tear falls down my cheek" "break come's out of cabinet* Yo! huh.. are you crying? "he asked" "ignoring his comment lying my head on Gil's belly sobbing" "he goes over to me patting my back" why are you crying? "he ask's" Gil...is hurting "I say sobbing more" Oh...I see "he say's looking at Gil's pale and sweaty face" what happened? "he asks" I don't know...I just woke up and Gil wasn't at my bed side worrying about me like usually does so I started to worry so I went into his room to check on him and he was asleep with a pale and sweaty face then I felt his head and my own to compare them and Gil's was hot so I shook him awake and he got up and went to the bathroom and I was worried and went to the door of the bathroom I knocked there was no answer so I went in to find blood on the floor and Gil lying on the floor clenching his stomach so I was scared and worried going to his side he didn't say anything, all he did was cough up blood then he screamed in pain then passing out then my seal acted up and I was in pain for a few minutes then asked Alice to help me so I convinced her to help me get him to the couch and then she went to sleep and then I called the doctor who should be here any minute... and then I kneeled down beside him and then you appeared and then you asked why I was crying and here we are me telling the story "I explain" hmm... I wonder what could be wrong with him..."the door knock's" I'll get it "I say" "I go to the door and open it to see the doctor" Hello "I say" Hello where is the patient? "he asks" on the couch "I say pointing to the couch" Okay "he say's going over to Gil" what is wrong with him? "he asks" his face is pale and sweaty he has a fever and he coughed up blood "I explain" Oh okay can you guy's wait in another room so I can examine him? "he asks" sure "me and break say then going into my room" Oz? "he asks" Yes? "I ask sitting on the bed" what are your feelings for Gilbert? "he ask's chuckling" "I blush" uh..um...I-I guess that he is a very close friend to me "I say nervously" "he chuckles" what so funny? "I ask" Oh...nothing "he say's sitting next to me" Didn't sound like nothing "I say crossing my arm's" "the door to the room open's and the doctor peaks his head in" can I come in for a bit? "the doctor asks" yea "me and break say" "he sighs coming in then closing the door behind" Is something wrong with Gil? "I ask" your friend has an unknown disease "he explains" that's okay you still can fix him right? "I say hoping" no there is nothing I can do i'm sorry "he say's sadly" he's gonna be alright right? "I ask holding back the tear's" Listen...your friend might die "he explain's" d-die.."I say with sadness and shock" I bid you both a good night "he say's bowing then leaving" "not fighting the tear's anymore letting them roll down my check's there was a pain in my heart and I felt lost so I got up and ran to another room" Gil...might die I say "closing the door behind me I sat on the floor with my arm's crossed and my head lying on my arm's" why... do I feel like this... I feel so lost...Gil...please don't die..."I sob some more" "I yawn" maybe this is a nightmare and If I go to sleep then today never happened...and Gil will be making breakfast when I awake "I say hopefully" "closing my eye's then falling asleep"

**Writing this made me cry just so you guy's know I know I fail... What did you think? was it good or bad tell me!... sorry i'm just wondering ^-^ the next chapter should be out in a week or so~**


End file.
